


Bad News

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e10 Internal Displacement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.





	1. Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

**Chapter 1**

Knock! Knock! 

"Come in." Jed stood up from where he had been talking with Abbey on the sofa. 

He looked up and saw who was coming in the door. "Yes? This time you had better have good news." 

"Sir, ma'am…" CJ swallowed hard. As hard as it was going to be to tell the President, now she had to face both of them. 

"CJ, are you trying to run the Presidency again? I didn't care for all of your actions regarding the Security Council and China. Nobody elected you President." 

Abbey reached up to touch Jed's hand. He broke eye contact with CJ long enough to see that Abbey was telling him, through her eyes, to calm down and not be so hard on his Chief of Staff. 

"Sir…." 

Jed waved his hand as he move back toward his desk. "Just don't do it again." 

"Sir, I'll do what needs to be done." 

His head jerked back toward where his COS stood. She watched him as his jaw tightened and his face became flushed. 

"You came for something?" 

"Uh, yes, sir. I have something to tell you and I doubt either you or Mrs. Bartlet will be happy about this." CJ glanced toward the First Lady who had suddenly straightened up n the sofa. 

"What is it CJ?" 

She could tell by Abbey's tone that this was not going to go well. Well, hell, who would be happy when you find out that your son-in-law was screwing the nanny and it was going to become national news in a matter of hours. 

"Sir, ma'am….." 

"Just spit it out CJ." 

"Yes, sir." Looking directly at the President, she said, "News reports will be published tomorrow that will report that Doug Westin had an affair with their former nanny, who has conveniently left the country." 

"What?!" 

"What?!" 

The First Lady rose from the sofa and turned toward the Chief of Staff. "CJ, that's impossible. Liz would have told me. She would have told me if this was true." 

"The bastard! I knew he was no good from the day Liz agreed to marry him!" 

CJ swallowed hard and continued. "Ma'am, sir, Danny has checked his sources many times and the information is true. In fact, Doug confirmed it earlier today." 

"He what?!" Both incredulous cries were now in unison. 

"He was here earlier today and basically confirmed the news. That's why I canceled your trip to New Hampshire to stump with him. And Liz…" 

"What about Liz?" 

This was much tougher than anything CJ had ever done. These two people are, at least were her friends. It pained her deeply to be the one to deliver news that would surely destroy this family. 

"Ma'am, sir, she was in my office no more than an hour ago and although we only alluded to it in our conversation, I think she knows about the affair." 

Jed moved to stand beside Abbey and took her hand. "Any more news, CJ?" 

"Not now, sir. If I may, I'll like to go back to my office." 

"Go! And don't speak a word about this to anybody. Do you understand me?" 

"No. sir. I won't say a word." 

"Go." 

"Yes, sir." CJ turned to leave. 

As her hand reached the doorknob, she heard Jed say. "And thanks CJ." 

She turned slightly to face the First Couple. "You're welcome sir. I'm sorry I had to bring the bad news." 

"I'm just glad you did. Now, please leave us alone." 

"Yes, sir." 

The last thing she saw as she closed the door was Jed and Abbey hugging each other. And knowing that their love would carry them through this latest crisis. 


	2. Bad News 2

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the door shut, Jed erupted into anger. "How dare he? How could he do such a thing? I'm going to fix this right now." 

Abbey tried to calm him down. "Jed, calm down. We have to think about this logically." 

"LOGIC? How can we discuss this logically? It's OUR daughter he screwed. And OUR grandchildren. Abbey, don't you care about what's he done to OUR family? I sure as hell do." 

He walked quickly to his desk and hit the intercom button. "Debbie, get my daughter Liz in here right now. She's somewhere in the building and I want to talk with her RIGHT NOW!" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Jed, of course I CARE but screaming about it won't help. We need to talk with Liz and then make up our minds what to do. This won't hurt us near as much as it will drag those we love into the limelight where all kinds of slime will probably be thrown at them. We need to worry about them right now." 

"I never liked the guy. He was always trouble. I just hoped that when he fell he wouldn't bring OUR family down with him." 

"Dad…" 

Jed and Abbey had not heard Liz open the door. They both looked up to see her as she stepped into the office and shut the door. 

Abbey ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, Liz, I'm so sorry. How are you doing?" 

Liz broke away from her mother and sat down on the sofa. She looked at her parents, hoping not to see disappointment in their eyes. Disappointment that she couldn't keep her husband at home, keep him from straying. 

Her parents sat on either side of her, trying to give her the emotional support she obviously needed. 

"Dad, Mom, I'm sorry about this." 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have been there to help you. To help Annie and Gus." 

"Liz," said Jed softly. "Do the children know?" 

"No, Dad. They don't. Well at least they won't until this article is published. Then everybody will know. It's going to devastate them." 

Jed wanted to hug Liz. Wanted to make everything okay. But he also knew this kind of hurt would never go away. 

"Liz?" 

"Yes, Dad?" 

"How could he? I thought he loved you. I thought he loved the kids and would never do anything to hurt them." 

"I don't know Dad. We've had our problems for the last few months, but this affair was ongoing for a period of time before that. I only found out about it two weeks ago myself." 

"How did you find out sweetheart?" Abbey took Liz's hands into hers. 

"A guy Doug works with got drunk at our house one night two weeks ago and started razzing Doug about his sexual prowess. How he could screw his wife and then screw his nanny in the same night. At first, Doug denied it. Told me the guy didn't know what he was talking about. But after the guests left, I confronted him again and the little weasel didn't have the willpower to deny it then. I threw him out of the bedroom that night and we haven't slept together since. We wait until the kids go to sleep and then he goes to the guest bedroom. That is, when he's in town and not campaigning." 

"Oh God, what about the campaign?" 

"Mom, I don't know. I think I want him to win but this affair will be public knowledge tomorrow and I doubt the voters will want him after that. We've made a couple of joint campaign appearances since it came out and I've really tried to smile and be happy but I'm dying inside." 

"Of course you are." 

"Well, I want to talk with the slime ball myself. I want to confront him with everything he's done to my family. I want to…" 

"Mr. President…." 

Jed stood up, angry at the interruption. "I don't want to be disturbed, Kate." 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. But there's an emergency…" Kate looked at the faces of the people she had just disturbed. It was obvious it was a serious family conversation. 

"Okay. How long will I be?" 

Abbey stood, pulling Liz up with her. "That's okay Jed. I'll take Liz upstairs and we'll talk later. You stay here and do your job." 

"Abbey…" Jed was dismayed that he had been unable to finish the conversation with Liz. 

"Okay. I'll be up as quick as I can." 

Jed walked over his daughter and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Liz. And we'll deal with Doug as a family. We won't let this pass." 

Liz nodded as tears threatened to fall. "Thanks Dad. Come up when you can." 

Jed nodded, trying to hide his overwhelming emotions as well. 

As Abbey and Liz left the Oval for the Residence, he then turned his attention to Kate. 

"What's next?" 


	3. Bad News 3

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Liz, where are the kids tonight?" 

"They're at neighbors. Annie went to her girlfriend's house for a sleepover and when I knew I was coming down here, our neighbor agreed to keep him. She has a son about Gus's age so he'll be fine." 

The two women had come back to the Residence and Abbey had poured each a glass of wine. 

"Liz, how are you doing?" 

"Mom, I'm scared. I'm scared for Dad and for you and for me. But I'm mainly scared for the kids. They're going to be devastated." 

"Have you thought about a divorce?" 

"How can I? We're Catholic. Divorce is not an option." 

"Well, Liz neither is adultery but that didn't stop Doug from messing around, did it?" 

"No." 

"Liz, whatever you decide you know we'll back you one hundred percent. If you need financial help, your father and I will be glad to help. And you and the children can stay at the farmhouse however long you need to." 

"Thanks, Mom. But I can't even begin to consider my options quite yet. I'm more worried about this article and what effect it will have on the kids." 

"I know. I do too." 

Both women sat silent for a minute until Liz smiled. 

"What's so funny , Liz?" 

"Dad." 

"Dad?" 

"Yeah. I figure he might want to kill Doug for this and whatever technique he used he wanted it to be done slow and painful. Am I correct?" 

Abbey laughed. "Yeah. I think he wanted to call the CIA and get the torture experts to give him some instructions." 

"Yeah. I kind of figured that." Liz laughed. "Maybe I can share his instructions." 

"That's a great idea." 

The phone rang in the Residence. Abbey reached for it and was surprised to hear the person on the other end. 

"Danny, it's a pleasure to talk with you." 

Abbey paused a minute, listening to what Danny had to say. 

"Sure, come on up. I'll notify my agents to let you through. " 

As she hung up the phone, she turned to Liz with a smile on her face. "Danny Concanon has a surprise for us. I think you need to hear this." 

"What is it about, Mom?" 

"Just wait and see." 


	4. Bad News 4

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Thanks for seeing me Mrs. Bartlet, Mrs. Westin." 

"Thank you for coming Danny. Please share with Liz what you told me." 

"Mrs. Westin…." 

"Danny, we've known each other for years. Please call me Liz." 

"Okay, Liz. Well, after I saw CJ earlier this evening I knew this news being made public would devastate the Bartlet family and I hated for that to happen. So I made some calls and I have an offer to make to you and your husband." 

"Yes?" 

"The people behind the article want Doug to resign from the race effective immediately and the article won't be published. He can make any excuse he wants to but he has to resign. He doesn't have a chance to win anyway but the backers want him to pull out of the race immediately. In return, the article will not be published and the information will be forgotten." 

In shock, Liz looked at her mother and then back at Danny. "Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely." 

"I can't make that promise. I mean Doug has to make that decision." 

"Well, hon, I think we can help him make up his mind rather quickly." 

"Mom! I don't know. I mean he wants this seat pretty bad and he's almost at the end of his campaign." 

"He WILL do it. Otherwise, he's at the end of his family. It's time for him to choose which one he wants more. His children or the position. All the polling says he double digits points behind anyway." 

"I don't know, Mom. I mean…" 

"Liz, you have to call him and talk with him. This is a chance to save total embarrassment for his family. He can save his children with this action and maybe give his marriage another chance. He really doesn't have a choice." 

"I know. I know. Okay, I'll call him. He's somewhere in Washington talking with the Democratic national party people so I'll call him." 

"Why doesn't he come here? Yeah, I think your father would love to see him. And I would too." 

"Mom…I still love him, I think. Try not to kill him." 

"I think your father will take care of that." 

************ 

"I won't. It's too close to the end of the race." 

"Doug, you have to. Consider the children. They're the most important." 

"Abbey, that's not what I'm worried about. I have a political future. I know it. And to resign will just be giving up on that." 

"YOU WILL RESIGN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Jed had just opened the door to his private study. 

"Dad!" 

"Jed! Calm down. Remember your blood pressure." 

"I don't give a damn about my blood pressure." He turned to face his son-in-law. "You'll resign if that's what it takes to keep my grandchildren safe from this fiasco." 

"Jed, how did you find out?" 

"CJ told me what Danny wanted to say to you. Sorry. There's been a serious explosion in California and I just got away. I only have a few minutes before I have to be back downstairs. Now Doug, you WILL resign. You'll going to lose anyway and I don't want my daughter and grandchildren pulled through this slime you have brought upon yourself. Then you'll apologize to Liz and get whatever help you need to keep your pants zipped. Do you understand me?" 

Doug and the two women stared at angry face of the President. 

"Do you understand me?" 

"Dad, this is between Doug and me. Please let me handle this." 

Abbey walked over to her husband and took him by the arm, leading him out. "Come on Jed, this is between the two of them." 

Although he had planted his feet and was determined not to leave, Abbey was right. It was between Liz and Doug. Reluctantly, he allowed Abbey to pull him out and close the door behind them. 


	5. Bad News 5

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Liz, to resign will be political suicide." 

"I could care less, Doug. It's no longer about what you or even what I want. It's about Annie and Gus. It's about protecting our family. Or don't you care about them anymore?" 

"Of course I care. Of course I love them both. But this is about me. This is something I want. Something I deserve." 

"You arrogant SOB! It's not about you. Up to now, maybe you've felt this way. But that ride is over. Now it's all about the children and saving them from total embarrassment. I don't care if you embarrass me or even my parents. We're big boys now and we can take anything. But the children are not. The children, Doug. Do you even hear what I'm saying?" 

"I hear you, Liz. And I think your parents put you up to this. Your father has never wanted me to take his old seat in Manchester. He has never supported me even when I asked for his blessing a year ago. And your mother, your mother is a work of art. She has always hated me, hasn't she? I married you and saved you from being a spinster with a child. I saved your ass when you got into trouble and your mother never appreciated that. And now she and your father are trying to turn you against me. I love you Liz, but this is not just about you or the kids. It's my future and I'm damn well going to continue the race until it's over. If I lose, I lose." 

He never saw the hand coming until the sting hit his face. He quickly raised his hand even as his eyes widen in astonishment. "How could you?" 

"Very easy. And I'll do it again if you don't stop. You don't talk to me like that or describe my parents in that way. They love you because I love you. 

"The kids love you because you're their father. Yes, even Annie considers you her father. You're the only father she's ever known. And would ever want to know. She's planning on having you escort down the aisle at her wedding. She's planning on you being the doting grandfather when she has children of her own. She's proud of you, Doug. And so is Gus. 

"You may not love me anymore, but by God you'll never stop loving your children and neither will they stop loving you. But if this comes out tomorrow, then all bets are off. I'll try to explain to them what made their Daddy do that to their mother, but I don't even know if I understand it. It's up to you, buddy. It's all up to you. 

"Go ahead and stay in the race. But if you do, be prepared to lose everything you've always had. Your children, your wife, and your life as you know it. Everything. It's now up to you. You hold the choices now. 

"Decide to leave the race and we'll try again, if that's what you want. Decide to stay in the race and be prepared for a very lonely life. If you decide to stay, this information will surely defeat you. Citizens of New Hampshire are not prudes but they do believe in a strong family. And you won't have one after tonight." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"No. That's a promise." 

Both people stared at each other. 

Finally, Liz turned to leave. 

As she put her hand on the door, Doug sighed. "Liz?" 

"Yes?" without even turning around. 

"Nothing." 

Liz opened the door and let it close behind her, not knowing which path she was going to follow. It was up to Doug now. 


	6. Bad News 6

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Liz knocked on her parent's bedroom, heard her mother say "Come in", and opened the door. 

Only her mother was sitting in a high back chair in the little sitting area by the fireplace. Liz walked over and sat on the sofa facing her mother. 

"Where's Dad?" 

"He had to go back downstairs. I have no idea when he'll be back. Did you and Doug settle the matter?" 

"Not exactly." 

"What do you mean 'Not Exactly'?" 

"Well, we had a discussion." 

"A discussion?" 

"Well, actually it was a major fight." 

"And?" 

"I don't know. I left it with Doug that he had a choice. A choice to resign and try and rebuild his life with us or…" 

"Or what…" 

"Or he could stay in the campaign and lose me and the kids and his life as he knew it." 

"Oh, Liz." Abbey voice caught in her throat. "And what did he decide?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"Yes, nothing. I thought he was going to give me an answer as I was leaving but he didn't so I really don't have an answer." 

"Oh," was all Abbey could say. 

After a brief period of silence, Liz replied. "It felt good, Mom. It felt really good to get this out of my system. It's been festering for two weeks. It was real good to get it all out in the open." 

"Uh huh." Abbey took another sip of her wine. "When will he make his choice? I don't think we have much more time." 

"Well, Mom, its up to him now. He's the one that's got to choose." 

Knock! 

Knock! 

"Come in." 

The door opened and Doug stood in the doorway, looking to see who was in the room. "Where's Jed?" as he advanced in the room. 

"He's back in the office. He's got a crisis to resolve before he can get back here." 

"Oh, okay. Liz, I need to talk with you." 

"You can talk to me in front of Mom." She stood to meet Doug halfway. 

"Well. I thought…." 

"No. Say what you have to say." 

"Liz, honey, I'll…." 

"No. Stay, Mom. There's nothing he could say that you can't hear. Doug, have you come to a decision?" 

"Yes. I….I….have decided to…" 

"Doug, just spit it out. Are you going to resign or not? It's a very simple decision. Stay with your family or start a new life. It's a very simple decision." 

Both people locked their gaze at each other. Both people wondering what was next for them. 

"I've decided to resign. I love you, Liz and I know I've hurt you so much with my affair. I'm so sorry. The last thing I want to do is to hurt the kids. And you. I really do love you. It was a mistake and I'm sorry." 

Abbey got up and passed the couple. She quietly closed the door behind her. 

"Doug, I've been hurt deeply by you. There's still a lot for us to discuss. And we probably need counseling. We can either go to a professional or to Father Mark. I'll leave who up to you. And I want you to know one apology isn't going to make it. But it's a start. Are you okay with that?" 

Doug walked the few steps and embraced her. "Yes, I understand. Now who do I call?" 

Liz whispered in his ear. "We've got a long way to go, Doug. A very long way." 

"Okay." 


	7. Bad News 7

**Bad News**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Liz, Doug  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey react to the news of Doug's affair.  
**Spoiler:** "Internal Displacement"  
**Written:** 2006.01.16  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** I felt cheated not to see Jed get the news about Doug's situation so here it is. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been a few days of national crisis resolution before Jed and Abbey could discuss the 'Doug situation', as it was now being called. Doug had resigned from the race, citing personal reasons, and he and Liz had gone back to Manchester in an attempt to work things out. He had agreed to counseling with Father Mark and had expressed the hope that one day Liz could begin to forgive him. 

"Jed, are you okay with the way Liz and Doug have worked out their problem?" 

"I guess so. If Liz can accept it, then I guess I have to. I know she did it for the kids but there are worse things than being a single parent." 

"Jed, she's an adult with a good head on her shoulder. She'll make good decisions and if not, well those are her choices." 

"I know, Abbey. All of our girls usually make good choices so I only hope this is one of them." 

"Pumpkin, they're grown women. They will sometimes make a bad choice but they'll be fine. We taught them well." 

"Did we?" 

"Yes, Jed, we did." 

He walked over to her where she was sitting and pulled her face up so he could see her eyes. "Abbey, did we make a good choice?" 

She stood up so she could look directly into his eyes. They sparkled with desire. It had been a long week. "Yes, Jed. We made a good choice and you have proven that to me many times." 

"How about letting me prove it one more time?" 

Smiling, she answered, "I just love your proof," as she led him over to the bed. "Show me one more time," as her lips met his. 

No further words were needed or expected. 

**THE END**


End file.
